Not your fault
by theauroanfenix
Summary: Anguish, anger, pain, regret...everything collided at once for the people of Fairy Tail. Although two mages in particular seemed to be especially effected.


"_**NO! WHY! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO HER?! SHE WAS YOUR MATE! SOMEONE YOU LOVED AND YOU JUST TOOK HER LIFE AWAY FROM HER! DO YOU EVEN CARE?! DOES A DRAGON EVEN CARE ABOUT HIS MATE?! HOW MANY MORE WILL DIE BECAUSE YOU JUST DIDN'T CARE!? HUH?! ANSWER ME, GAJEEL!" **_

Shrieks poured around and filled the world with agony, sharp groans and short gasps heard from the tiny Book Worm being held by the Celestial mage. A thick syrup dripped down the arms of the little book worm, dripped into Lucy's lap as she screamed at Levy's mate. Although...hearing her friend cry out to her, hearing Lucy's rage towards her mate caused her to be slightly….Angry.

Gajeel would never hurt her on purpose. Never. If he were to hurt her he would have a good reason for it! The Iron Dragon was hard headed for sure but he was nothing but a big softy on the inside. Levy new her mate well enough that he would never do anything in his power to hurt her.

And just hearing the angered screeches coming from the blonde above her, well...it just seemed to fuel her anger even more so. That was her mate, if anyone was going to be angry with him it would be her! If anyone is to yell at him it was going to be her! Not Lucy, not Mira, not Laxus. No one.

"Lu.." ...It's rather pathetic to be angry at your best friend when you are dying in her arms huh? Words were hard to make out as a fire spread along in her veins, that syrupy substance was slowly becoming a distant feeling as she watched bleary chocolate brown eyes bore into Levy's little body.

Did she really look That bad? The little book worm though that it wasn't that bad, just a little blood and bruises. Nothing out of the ordinary..

Who was she kidding? She knew that she was leaving. Levy knew that one day she would someday have to leave, she just kind of hoped it would be later, you know..when you had grandkids to spoil and an old man to yell at when he farts at the dinner table..

Maybe that seems childish, but it's what Levy thought would be the perfect life. To have kids and grow up to be that old married couple everyone used to label them back at the guild.

A twinge of pain hit her in the chest, but this time she didn't cough violently like last time, there was no warm blood that burned her throat or ran down her cheek. No, it was the pain in knowing you are leaving without living your own life. Having it snatched away by the one person you love most.

That's a bit of an ironic twist huh?

In all the books and little stories she read, the guy always managed to steal his woman back. To take her away and to live with her forever. Or to sweep her off her feet at her own game, maybe at hunting or tracking down the bad guys. They were always there to get them out of danger, even if they ended up getting hurt.

So maybe that's how this story will play out...Gajeel will come in and save…

….No..

Who was she kidding? In all seriousness..

Levy's insides pooled at her knees, a giant mess of mucus covered meat and crimson blood, scratches and torn off pieces lay around here and there from his Frenzy... Her heart beat out of time, her breathing was shallow and slow almost as if she was sleeping,a cold fire burned the little book worm's very existence. Maybe she should sleep? Maybe it would stop the searing pain and the screeching of the voices above her.

They sounded so distant now, almost as if they were a few feet away instead of right there, in front of her very eyes.

Levy had to do something, _**something**_ to calm her friend and her mate. It was her job as both titles to keep them calm and collective, to reassure them that she was going to be okay. Maybe then things would start to look up. She was the book worm...always finding a solution to everyones problem.

Well...almost always.

Numbness overtook her and she knew that she didn't really have much time, the lower half of her body was no longer there. Just a distant memory and for once during this dramatic event she was able to speak the fire now pouring like a cool minty numbness through her bloodstream.

"...No one's..F-Fault."

Wow, nailed it Levy. On your death bed and you dont even say I love you to either of them. Or that hey, there was an ancient book hidden under her bed with the secret of destruction.

The other two fell silent over Levy's words, feeling a sudden heaviness fall over them as they watched the blue haired woman's light slowly fade from her light brown eyes. The warm, bubbly effect no longer there, just the calming glow of forgiveness and understanding.

The silent air became ripped in two as an inhuman noise echo'd from the throat of her lover as his emotions were clear to her.

Anger, Pain, Anguish, Regret….Mourning the life about to be taken away from him.

It stung in the back of her eyes as she felt all of these emotions colliding with one another, everything building up into the back of her throat, clogging her ability to speak.

But no one needed to hear her say it.

They both knew, hell the entire guild knew what she was about to say before the light finally faded from her eyes.

_**I forgive you. (I love you.) **_

_**oouououuououououououuoouuouououououuououououuououououuououououuououuo**_

_**Hey sorry guys for the long wait on everything. Uh, this is just a short little thing I needed to just get out. Stress has been getting to me rather hard and it has been getting kind of hard to cope with, but uh..yeah. **_

_**New story should be up soon. Bye.**_

_**-Fenix**_


End file.
